Lichen tree
The '''lichen tree' is a type of large, superficially tree-like lichen populating the Northern Forests of Pangaea II, in 200 million AD. They are the keystone species of the lichen forest biome. Evolution Lichens have no actual species: they are born from a symbiotic relationship of algae and fungus, with the fungus providing a protective casing, and the algae providing nourishment. As such, the lichen tree did not evolve in the conventional sense of the term. The lichens were instead allowed to grow into larger, more complex forms due to greater buildups of dead fungus in the trunk-like core, thanks to the environmental conditions of the lichen forests, and the lack of competition.The Future is Wild: A Natural History of the Future Biology The lichen tree, as its name suggests, superficially looks like a tree. However, as a lichen, it is actually not even a plant. Like modern lichens, the lichen tree is presumably a composite organism, made up of algaes and types of fungus. Since it is not a true plant, is has no leaves: it grows into a stocky organism, with a wide trunk and a number of branching, leafless branches. Its general appearance is evocative of a modern dead tree. It is hollow, and is full of small holes, allowing sufficently small organisms to live inside it. The lichen tree reproduces by creating sacs which contain the spores of both algae and fungus. These sacs burst when larger animals brush past them, spreading the spores around the forest.The Future is Wild: A Natural History of the Future Lichen trees grow lichen capsules, an edible fruit-like item which is fed on by herbivorous species of terasquid. They are capable of photosynthesis, and absorb moisture by trailing feathery algal structures across the forest. Relationships and ecological role The lichen tree is the keystone species of the lichen forests: all of the animals there depend on it for survival. The squibbons and forest flish use it for roosting, and squibbons and megasquid feed on the capsules. The tree also has a symbiotic relationship with the slithersucker. It lives inside the holes in the tree, and comes out at night to catch forest flish. Undigested parts of the flish fall and fertilise the ground around the lichen tree. The tree itself can only reproduce with the help of larger animals like megasquid. Image gallery Behind the scenes In the documentary Lichen trees appear in the background of "Welcome to the Future" and "The Tentacled Forest". In the cartoon series Lichen trees appear in the background in "Be True to Your Crew", "Sweet Home Pangaea II", He Might Be Giant", "Cure for the Common Megasquid Cold", and "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1" and Part 2. In the manga Lichen trees appear in the background of the final story, set in the lichen forest. List of appearances *''The Future is Wild'' **101. Welcome to the Future **113. The Tentacled Forest *''The Future is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future is Wild'' TV series **110. Be True to Your Crew **114. Sweet Home Pangaea II **121. He Might Be Giant **123. Cure For the Common Megasquid Cold **124. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **125. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 *''The Future is Wild'' manga Notes and references Category:Plants and other flora Category:Fungi, algaes, moulds and lichens Category:Organisms from Pangaea II Category:Organisms from the Northern Forest Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms in The Future is Wild Category:Organisms in The Tentacled Forest